The Pack Release
by RyuVampiress
Summary: ON HIATUS. Daughter-fic to the oneshot 'The Pack'. The Wolf is released from his human host, and travels back to the pack of the Snowy Mountains. Created from popular demand. Art by perthesus on deviantART
1. Prologue

**The Pack - Release  
A daughter-fic to The Pack (oneshot)  
/s/4241249/1/ThePack**

Prologue.

Link looked down at the wolf with mixed feelings. It was him, but a part of him he never wanted to see again. The creature snapped and growled against it's chains, the sedative having finally worn off. Link stepped closer to the animal kneeling down to it's level, and fur rose along it's back. He growled lowly, staring the Hylian right in the eyes, issuing a challenge. Link could not believe that that thing was once inside, a part of him. He shook his head and rose to his feet, boots crunching on newly fallen snow.

He looked over at Zelda who merely looked back at him, a look of concern on her face. She wanted the animal destroyed for the safety of her people. Midna was no help either, she just watched the wolf with mild interest. The dark shard could not be removed from Link after awhile and Midna just had to activate it… However the wolf slowly began to learn how to manipulate the human's mind… So Midna was charged with separating the two entities.

"He looks different then when you were a wolf…" She murmured, passing a hand through the bars toward the chained beast. The dark furred wolf growled and lunged open-mouthed at her hand which was just out of his reach. He snarled and when she did not appear frightened he growled and sniffed her hand a moment. Link watched the interaction with interest. Midna was so good with creatures he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Link, we have to destroy it." Zelda said calmly, slight tremor in her voice as the wolf growled at her before licking Midna's fingers.  
"Oh yes, let's kill something because it's different." the Twilight Princess scoffed, "that's the way to cure all our worries. I only extracted him from Link so he could live his life as a wolf, not trapped inside a human."

Link couldn't watch the two fight, it was hard to hear them like this, because he could see both sides of the argument… and both women were right. The wolf turned his attention to Link, baring it's teeth and lunging at the bars, causing the chains around it's leg to clang loudly.  
The Wolf was released from The Hero on Snowpeak, Midna saying something about the cold helping her focus… But Link suspected it was to keep Zelda away so she could let the wolf run free. He looked back over to the Light Princess, she was bundled up in a large fur coat, somehow it was still able to show off her figure despite the bulkiness.  
Midna wore her regular attire, but opted also for a tunic… She hated wearing Light clothes she said, she was Shadow royalty and should wear nothing but Twilight clothes. Tunics were, luckily, also used in the Shadow Realm so she finally agreed.

"So what do we do Link?" Zelda asked politely, cutting Midna off mid-sentence. The dark princess growled and crossed her arms before scooching closer to the caged beast.

"Do what you think is best, Princess."

* * *

Well what do you think guys? Don't worry, this is just the beginning, do you really think the wolf will just /let/ them kill him off? -grins-  
R&R Please, I love hearing what you all think!  
Ryu


	2. Chapter 1 Escape

Chapter One - - Escape.

"So what do we do Link?" The wolf heard the blonde woman ask. From remembering what his host's thoughts were she was the human's princess. The twili growled and crossed her arms before scooching closer to the wolf. The Wolf looked at her curiously, she had been in a different form before, riding along on his back. She was annoying at times but she did care for him… Which was more than what the Wolf could say for his human counterpart."Do what you think is best, Princess." Link said, turning away from the cage.

'You are going to feel the wrath of my teeth soon enough human!' The Wolf growled, snapping at Link's retreating heels, 'No one can force me to do anything against my will and get away with it!'

"Shh, shh strong one." Midna smiled sadly to the wolf, "I'm sorry I cannot help…"The wolf stared at her a long moment, head tilted to the side as he considered her. Then he remembered something, and began to tug on his chained leg. Whining he bit at the shackle, looking up at the Twili before trying to snap the chain.

"You are a smart mutt, aren't you?" She giggled as the wolf growled at the word mutt, he was a wolf damn it.

'Just free my leg, we'll see if I can't dig my way out before they bring out the guns.' He glared at her, pulling at the imprisoning metal."Okay, but you must pretend it's still on you while I leave the area." She whispered quickly'Fine,' The wolf growled, 'if you want amnesty, that's fine with me.'Wolf knew that she couldn't understand what he was saying, but she could read his body language.

She stood, and dark matter crackled at her fingertips as she turned to face the human's tent. She started walking away, releasing the force upon the chain - instantly snapping it clean off. The Wolf lay over the chain until the Twili got inside the tent before bouncing to his feet and digging like crazy at the side of the cage. The permafrost wasn't far from the top of the fresh powder and the wolf was left with less than half the space he needed to squeeze through.

Panic set in and the wolf began to charge at the sides of the steel-poled cage. He howled out of frustration when the cage didn't move and all he got in return for his efforts was a sore ear and start of a migraine. Wind whipped up some snow, the powder clinging to his dark fur, hiding it slightly.

Several knights emerged from the tent pitched about a hundred yards away, the one the Twili and humans were in. He growled, how could he possibly escape his fate now? The Wolf got an idea. Perhaps his to-be Pack would hear him! He howled loudly again, most of it was swept up by the wind, but he kept at it. Several of the knights walked within touching distance of the cage, still wary. The wolf continued to howl, changing pitch once in awhile to see how far that would go on the wind. Two of the knights tried desperately to shut the wolf up by poking him with the tips of their rifles, and the wolf had to try his hardest to concentrate on howling.

A bloodcurdling scream resounded behind the Wolf, causing him to pause mid-howl and look over at where the sound was coming from. A knight was pressed up against the side of the cage, white wolfos pinning him by the neck, which was overflowing with blood, staining the white snow Wolf was elated, 'You came!''It's extremely hard to ignore your infernal whining, pup.' The captain grinned, maw dripping with blood."WOLFOS!" A knight shouted, taking aim at the white wolf. The Captain merged with the snow quickly, bullet nicking it's ear.'Captain!' Wolf looked around, snapping at any knights that got too close, 'Captain!'Midna, Link and Zelda were outside the tent now, surveying the scene with varied looks. _The Twili won't appreciate this, _the wolf thought solemnly before sensing for the Captain again.'Right behind you pup.' The Captain's deep voice said lowly from the snow. Link bounced around, seeing the Captain balancing on the snow behind him.'We have to get you out of here pup.''I can't get past the permafrost!' Wolf whined, jumping as he heard another shot go off. He turned to see two young wolfos and a pup take out another knight.

'We can't risk bringing the Alpha down…' The Captain murmured, thinking up a battle strategy. The Captain's head snapped up quickly, 'Ram the side with me, come on!'

And the Wolf took a second before he ran with the Captain into the wall of steel bars.'COME ON!' The Captain barked, running into the other side, trying to rock the cage off balance. Wolf tried to keep up and cringed with every gunshot. He hit the side again, slipping and falling, his head spun and he looked up to see Midna's fingers crackle with magic 50 yards off as Link ran to help the got up and tried again, the combined power of the Captain and Midna finally toppling the cage, falling on top of a knight.

'Fall back you dogs, we've caught our target!' The Captain barked loudly, blood flying off his jaw. The two young wolfos ran off before joining with the snow, the small pup just lay there before the two grown wolves realised what happened. Link was getting closer now…'Move out pup.' The Captain growled lowly trying to keep his composure as the remaining knights circled around them. Wolf tore his eyes away from the puppy's form before running between two knights, leaving them to the Captain. He could handle himself.

hr

AN: Sorry I took so bloody long. Shit happens ya know?


	3. Chapter 2 Report

Chapter Two - - Report.

'Well you're certainly doing well.' the two young wolfos had removed themselves from the snow to run alongside the newcomer. 'What's your name?'

The Wolf sighed, hiding his panting, 'I don't have one.'

The wolves glanced at each other, saying nothing as the trod along, the freezing wind doing nothing to their skin. The silence turned awkward, the young wolfos put off by his response.

'I wasn't born, I was made. I never got a name.'

The thin pawed wolves seemed to accept this, much better than having no name by choice or lack of pack love. They trod along, the pups turning un-expectantly around a tree and staying there, breathing. The Wolf stopped, padding back to the two pups, panting heavily. The two chuffed lightly, and he growled absently - they were laughing at him.

'We have names,' the one on the right said, followed by the left, 'I'm LightPaw.'

'I'm LitheClaw.' The right finished.

The Wolf cocked his head to the side, the realising that the two - LightPaw and LitheClaw were twins. It wasn't unheard of, but it was still rare. The Wolf's ears swivelled to the direction they'd come from, but the twins didn't seem fazed. The Captain ambled past, barking in their direction, somehow knowing where they were.

'We have to go, we don't want that pale bitch coming after us.'

Whatever remnants of his human side that was left in him made him growl, before realising - with the help of a pointed glare from the Captain - that he merely meant female. Zelda was not his ally, but Link's. And the faster his wolf side realised, the better. Midna on the other hand… He chuffed, hoping his human counterpart took the right… mate.

The foursome loped swiftly through the barren landscape, heading towards the chasm between the peaks and the route to the Yetis. More wolves popped up, sentries watching, some of them galloping up and playfully tackling the two pups that flanked the Wolf. The Captain barked softly, lightly warning them that they were returning from a mission, and were not to be bothered until they talked to the Alpha.

Many more wolfos were spotted ahead, and the Wolf began to see the start of their world. There were quite a few mothers taking care of pups that were the same size or smaller than the one who'd fallen by the human guards. It made one wonder how short-handed they were if they were recruiting mere puppies. The ones flanking him were teen pups, but the one that fell… like the human equivalent of a three year old.

The Captain kept leading the way, only now could the Wolf see the Alpha's large form resting next to some puppies who were just smaller than his eye. He watched over them like a great-grandfather, eyes calm as they wrestled and yelped. He slowly moved his head off his paws, turning to face the Captain, not bothering to ask for a report. A moment passed and he let out a long breath.

'I knew it was too soon for him.'

There was a moment after the giant wolf said that where the whole mountain range seemed to go quiet, before slowly returning to life, as if asking for permission. Even the wind was softer against their pelts.

'So, you have made your way back to us.' The Alpha mused, gaze flicking over the Wolf before settling back on the pups, who hadn't stopped playing the whole time - they didn't know what happened. 'It's about time, we've come to a bit… a bit of a standstill with the other pack.'

'Bunch of flea-bitten mutts…' The Captain muttered, the Alpha either ignoring or not hearing his murmur.

'We've always had squabbles with the neighbouring pack, territory lines and food fleeing to the border…' He leaned his head to the side slightly, before turning his eyes back to the Wolf. 'Things have become worse though. Recently… LightPaw was sent to deliver a message to the other pack about a possible pack of humans treading into their land… We may not be allies, but their Alpha is my brother and we tend to rally against a bigger threat.'

The Wolf nodded, made sense. Even more so if the two brothers were close before splitting off to two packs. He fought the urge to lay down and listen to the large wolf's voice, it was low and sort of crackly, but it reminded him of someone. Who, he wasn't sure.

'At any rate, LightPaw made it into their land, flanked by their Captain's wingmen, only to find their eyes were no longer the proud crimson, but rather like dead trees.' The Alpha went silent, as if trying to register the idea himself. 'They did give him passage, as is custom, but brought him to a place where their best warriors lay in hiding. Sensing the danger a moment before he would have been in combat he sprang to his paws and made haste to me. Now, they grow as bold as to cross into our territory and try to pick us off. What happened to them I do not know. I cannot believe my brother is a part of it. Rivals we are, but never enemies, and certainly not without reason.'

Link's wolf side nodded slowly, understanding the confusion the alpha must feel. He kneaded the ground with his forest hued paws, claws crunching through the tiny snowflakes. He said he would join the Alpha when his human counterpart released him… but there was a lot for him to do before he even thought something like this would face him.

'You are joining us at a rather important time young one.' The Alpha smiled, just showing a sliver of teeth, 'The Captain will assist you in your assimilation into the Pack, same with LightPaw and his sister.'

The Wolf looked over at LitheClaw in shock. **She** was the stronger of the twins?

'There is also the matter of your name. It isn't as though we call you blue eyes all the time.' The Alpha chuffed, turning back to the puppies, leaving the Captain to roll his head - rolling one's wolf eyes is practically impossible - and motioned for the Wolf and the twins to follow him. A respectable distance from the Alpha, the Captain sneered.

'We could always call you "mutt".'

The twins chuffed loudly before darting forward, to keep up with the now hasty Captain. Leaving the 'mutt' to gape before charging after them.


	4. Chapter 3 Relations

"We have rules here mutt, and you would do best to learn and abide by them, fast." The Captain smiled inwardly at the forest wolf's grimace at the word 'mutt'. "It's all for the best really. LitheClaw will assist with training, and LightPaw will see if you've got the speed or control to be a messenger."

Wolf said nothing, merely following the Captain, looking at the beautiful surroundings, noticing the life even in this baren tundra. He couldn't smell any of them, and that was concerning, as anyone could sneek up behind him and catch him off-guard. Epecially if they could absorb into the snow, and he could not. As if hearing his thoughts the Captian spoke up.  
"We'll see if you're worthy for snow-merging later, mutt. There are a few others I'd like you to train with. If we can't find you anything you think you're trained for, there's always Den Mother."  
The Wolf growled openly at this while the Captian simply chuffed and led him away from the main encampment. LitheClaw pounced toward LightPaw, who easily dodged, and the two continued, LightPaw swiping every once and awhile at his sister.

"There's warriors, messengers, hunters, and homemakers. Everyone pulls their weight. You are expected to do the same, snow-merged or not." The white Wolfos explained carefully, so there could be no tip-toing around the subject. The forest wolf snorted, obviously! He wasn't going to shirk off duties, he wanted to be a part of this pack. To be with something, rather than going alone.  
The Captain nodded his approval, "Is there a particular area you think you could excel in?"  
"Warrior. Possibly a hunter, though I can't say I've ever done that before."  
"We'll test you for both. If we ever get peace-"He rolled his head, showing his thought on the matter, "You'd be simply scouting borders and hunting with the rest."  
Link's old form understood, it would make sense to have all availble paws out there.  
"My... Host was a loner, never really got help from anyone, we were by ourselves in all fights. I will try to learn about team-fights. I am good alone though."  
"I saw that first hand, though you did try to run." The Captain refered to the first time they met, and the Wolf bristled, knowing the other was trying to get a rise out of wind whistled through his fur, and it was really cold. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it. The Wolfos were made out of snow, or the spirit of it, so he doubted they felt it at all. Or maybe it felt good.

"LitheClaw, get over here!" The Captain barked suddenly, and the girl padded over, not caring about his cruel voice.  
"Captain?" She asked dully.  
"Honestly, how will you ever move up in ranks with that attitude?"  
"Have you ever considered being a grunt in the heat of battle is where I like to be?"  
"I have. I'll threaten to demote you if you keep this up."  
"Yeah right, I'm the best." She cuffed as the Captain shook his head.  
"Be that as it may, you must show this mutt how to act."  
"Yes, yes love, I get it." She prodded the forest wolf's flank, leading him away.

Love? The Captain showed no emotion as Wolf looked over his shoulder and was dragged away.

"I think that's enough for today." LitheClaw stated, sitting down, smiling inwardly as Link huffed heavily, "You need endurance."  
"Thanks." He flopped down beside her, she'd given him a run for his money, showing him - with a few others - how to take down a bear, and then drilled him over and over again as the other hunters brought the bear back to camp. She laughed, asking him if there was anything else he had questions about.  
"Are you and the Captain involved?"  
"...Why do you ask?" She evaded "Just curious really, I have no idea about Pack dynamics, and was wondering."  
"Oh." She loosened up a bit, realising he was telling the truth. "He's... I'd like him to be my mate. He lost his in battle eons ago. He's... technically my... what's the human word..."

He gave her time to figure it out, not wanting to spout something that was wrong and might offend her. He was definatly glad for the breather, and turned from her dark mouth and crimson eyes to survey the mountainside.  
"Uncle? My father's kin anyways." She finally stated, "My father died with his mate, and he's been over-protective and distant at the same time. Especially now that I'm a warrior."  
Wolf inclined his head slightly, giving her leave to continue.  
"I've always liked him, and I know we'd have beautiful pups." She sighed, "But he will not touch anyone, he loved her so much. I'll get to him eventually."  
"I hope you get what you want." He said after awhile.

"Come on," She intoned, "The Captain will be expecting us."  
That was certainly the end of the conversation.


End file.
